


Condign

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [352]
Category: Bull (TV 2016), NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Agent Sacks has been waiting for an excuse to arrest DiNozzo again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/18/2000 for the word [condign](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/18/condign).
> 
> condign  
> Suitable to the fault or crime; deserved;adequate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #070 Escape.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Condign

Agent Sacks couldn’t wait to arrest DiNozzo. He only hoped that this time DiNozzo would not escape and would face condign punishment. Agents Fornell and Sacks exited the elevator and Sacks quickly moved behind DiNozzo and cuffed him.

Gibbs immediately stood up, he wasn’t going to take whatever this was lying down. Glaring at Fornell, Gibbs demanded. “What are you doing with my agent?”

“I’m sorry, Gibbs, but DiNozzo has been found to be moonlighting as a jury consultant.” Fornell explained.

“There’s nothing illegal about that.” Gibbs protested. 

“That may not be illegal, but what is illegal is using classified information in the process.” Sacks gleefully announced. 

Gibbs glared at Fornell and Sacks as they dragged his agent away. What they charged him with didn’t sound like his Tony. Determined to get to the bottom of this, Gibbs had McGee pull up anything he could find related to it. 

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when McGee and Abby were able to prove that it wasn’t Tony who had done this, but someone who looked a lot like Tony instead. 

Sacks, however, fumed as Tony once again escaped charges.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
